Life in Tomorrowland
by InfiniteCascade
Summary: The trio continue their adventures after Tomorrowland is rebuilt.
1. Visiting the Laboratory

**Casey: Hey, what's up?**

 **Me: Not much, just writing a story about life in Tomorrowland.**

 **Casey: Sounds good, I might read it later. Remember to say you don't own Tomorrowland.**

 **Me: Oh, yeah. I don't own Tomorrowland; this story is complete fiction.**

By Earth standards, it was a beautiful day to spend outside but Casey knew that every day in Tomorrowland was a beautiful day. She knew it was just the composition of Tomorrowland's atmosphere that made the weather here always brilliant.

She was sitting on the monorail, watching the futuristic infrastructure whizz past her through the glass floor and walls. Nevertheless, after getting used to life in Tomorrowland, futuristic buildings were the norm for her.

A cool female voice announced, 'you have arrived at the Leisure Complex.' Many people on the monorail got off here, and Casey knew that once you had been to the Leisure Complex in Tomorrowland, everywhere on Earth was a drag.

After a minute or so, the same voice announced again, 'you have arrived at the Audio-Animatronics Laboratory.' This was the place where Casey needed to go. She stepped off the monorail and headed in the direction of a building that somewhat resembled a more modern version of London's The Gherkin. Even so, the AA Laboratory was one of the older buildings in Tomorrowland since former governor Nix had kept it for the production of his security AAs.

The doors of the AA Laboratory opened to let her into the building. She was greeted by an AA receptionist.

'Good morning, Miss Newton. Are you here to see Dr. Wilson again?'

'Yep, is she in?'

'The same laboratory as usual,' the receptionist replied, smiling and extending her arm out to Casey's right.

Casey smiled back and started off towards the elevator on her right. The doors opened automatically in front of her and as soon as she said 'Level 3', the elevator reacted instantly, zooming upwards.

After arriving on Level 3 in a matter of seconds, Casey stepped out of the elevator and walked down a corridor until she reached a door with engraved with '3C01'. She knocked twice before hearing a cheerful 'come in' from inside.

'Ah, Miss Newton, I see you've come to check up on the progress.'

'Yeah, how's it going?'

'It's nearly done. The body is complete and I've made some physical improvements to it. All that needs to be done is inserting the memory chip and then activating physiological processes. Should be ready to switch on by tomorrow.'

'Thanks, Dr. Wilson. I really appreciate you putting the extra effort into this.'

'Ah, it's no problem at all. So I'll see you tomorrow, then?'

'Yep, see you.'

Casey headed out of the laboratory and was relieved. Tomorrow was Frank's birthday, and she had a huge surprise for him.

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me if you liked it or not, and how I can improve. It would also help me a lot if you could suggest some plot ideas so I can keep the story going.**


	2. Rebirth

**Casey: Still writing?**

 **Me: Yup.**

 **Casey: Remember what to say...**

 **Me: Yeah, I don't own Tomorrowland, guys.**

In the same manner as she did yesterday, Casey took the monorail and the sound of the cool female voice reminded her to get off. The AA receptionist greeted her with the same expression and Casey once again knocked on the door of Laboratory 3C01.

'Hello, Miss Newton. I've set her out on the seat over there,' said Dr. Wilson, pointing over at an unconscious young girl lying in what resembled a dentist's chair surrounded by a mass of wires and holograms. 'She's ready switch on. Shall we do that now?'

'Sure,' Casey replied, slightly nervous at what was about to happen. _She looks a bit weird wearing a hospital gown_ , Casey thought, after seeing her mostly in a t-shirt, jacket and pretty much casual clothing.

Dr. Wilson moved over to one of the holographic monitors and, at the press of a button, a voice said 'commencing activation'. Casey saw a bar on a monitor start to fill up with green, along with a percentage value gradually rising from 0% to 100%. There was a small buzzing noise before the bar became full and Dr. Wilson unplugged all the wires from the girl. Both of them stood there anxiously, waiting for something to happen.

However, within seconds the girl's eyelids flickered and she sat up straight, almost as if she woke up from a bad dream. She examined the environment around her, before settling her eyes on Dr. Wilson, and then Casey.

'Hello, Casey,' the girl said in a robotic voice that might have frightened many young children. The girl realised this and rubbed her throat. 'Sorry about that, just needed to calibrate my vocal box,' she said, back in her familiar voice.

'Uhh...' Casey wasn't sure how to reply. She was mostly startled that her old friend was back up and working again.

The girl tilted her head to the side. 'Are you okay, Casey Newton?'

'Yes, I- I'm good, thanks.' She was rather surprised that she was being asked if she was okay, rather than the other way round. 'Um, how are you feeling, Athena?' At that moment Casey realised she used a poor choice of words, but she thought Athena was developed enough to understand.

'I'm very fine, thank you.' After a brief pause, she then continued. 'Did you rebuild me?'

'Um, yeah.'

'Why?'

'Well, we found your code in Nix's archives, and I thought it would be nice to have you back.'

Athena nodded in response.

'It's also Frank's birthday today, and I wanted to surprise him.' Casey didn't mention that it was also to make up for her forgetting Frank's birthday last year.

Casey realised that Dr. Wilson was still standing next to her, watching the conversation. 'Where are my manners? Athena, this is Dr. Wilson, the very skilled biotechnologist who rebuilt you.' The two greeted each other.

'We should probably get going,' Casey said. 'Thanks so much for helping me with this.'

'No problem at all. Just doing my job,' Dr. Wilson replied with a smile.

Athena slid off of the chair, but immediately fell face-first onto the floor. Casey and Dr. Wilson both jumped, worrying that she might have broken herself, but Athena simply got up and said, 'just forgot how to walk. Found the program.'

Casey thanked Dr. Wilson again, and left the laboratory with Athena. Their journey along the corridor and down the elevator was silent besides Casey's instruction, 'level 1'.

Casey had so many questions to ask, but her curiosity was suppressed by the excitement of having her friend back. So she went with, 'what is it like to be rebuilt?'

Casey saw that Athena had some difficulty answering the question. Athena thought for a moment, before responding with, 'I'm not sure. I guess it's like shutting down, but with a painful self-destruction element. That reminds me: did destroying the Monitor work?'

'Yep. The Earth thankfully did not undergo a catastrophic apocalypse. We built new recruiters, opened the doors and invited new dreamers to help rebuild Tomorrowland.'

Athena saw this as they stepped outside. What had been a desolate, derelict place was now not only how it was before the 'incident', but even more modern.

'Let's go over to Frank's. He'll be astonished,' Casey said with a grin.

 **Author's Note: I know some people would like to see Athena grown up, but I chose to keep Athena as a young girl because it retains the chemistry and also adds in a humour aspect. I see no problem with age differences as long as she's not involved in a sexual relationship or anything, because inside she is actually mature and grown-up.**


	3. Surprise!

**Athena: Hello, how are you doing?**

 **Me: Good, thanks. I'm writing a story about Tomorrowland.**

 **Athena: Okay. You know what to mention, don't you?**

 **Me: *Sigh* I don't own Tomorrowland.**

As Athena and Casey got on the monorail, Athena noticed her body was a bit different. She felt slightly... stronger than before.

'Did you make any changes to my code when you rebuilt me?' Athena asked.

'Dr. Wilson did mention making some physical improvements, but she didn't specify. Why, what's wrong?'

'I just feel a bit different. Stronger, in fact.'

'That should be good, right? She probably just made your body out of a more durable material.'

Athena agreed, but also wondered what other minor 'improvements' Dr. Wilson might have made. But she did not dwell on it, as she was admiring the new Tomorrowland after being on the run for so long.

After a few stops, the cool female voice announced, 'you have arrived at the Administration Offices'.

'It'll be a bit awkward for you to meet Frank again,' said Casey.

'Why would it be awkward?'

'Because you know... you've shared last thoughts with him.'

Athena didn't quite understand, but she made a note anyway: _it can be awkward to meet someone you have shared last thoughts with_.

The two walked down a footpath that cut across artificial grass, before arriving at a magnificent doorway which was double the size of that of the AA Laboratory. And yet it still opened with ease to let them in.

A male AA receptionist sat in the atrium and, upon seeing them enter, said, 'good morning, Miss Newton.'

'Hey,' Casey answered flatly. 'Just here to see Frank.'

'Is that... Athena?' the receptionist asked.

Casey nodded. Athena stayed silent with a straight face.

'Wow... I've heard a lot about her. I thought she had self-destructed?'

'She did, but we rebuilt her.'

The receptionist smiled and invited the two to continue on to the elevator. Athena and Casey headed towards the elevator, where Casey said 'top floor', and the elevator responded without hesitation by whizzing upwards.

'It's rather unusual for an AA to be amazed,' Athena remarked as they skyrocketed past multiple floors.

'That's true, but you're a celebrity to most AAs here. There's gonna be a lot more of this amazement.'

They both stepped out of the elevator. 'Surely this is also happens to you?'

'It did. It was so irritating. I nearly went insane because people pointed at me or came and talked to me whenever I walked past. Thank goodness it's died down now.'

They arrived at a door emblazoned with the words 'Governor Walker'. A 'come in' came from inside in response to Casey's knock. Casey extended her arm out across Athena, signalling her to stay where she was.

Frank, being the governor of Tomorrowland, had a quite a large office that came with a smorgasbord of various holographic monitors along the walls. On his desk was a hologram of a building projected from a small disc on his computer, presumably a design of a building to be constructed soon. What stood out most of all, however, was a window that took up nearly an entire side of the office and provided an extraordinary view of Tomorrowland from hundreds of metres up. People walking on the ground were dots crawling across shades of silver or green.

Frank turned around from a map of Tomorrowland. 'Oh, hey, kid,' Frank said casually.

'Frank. I'm not a kid.'

'Fine, _Casey_.'

'Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.'

'Oh, you actually remembered,' Frank replied with a hint of sarcasm.

'And I got you something as well.'

'Really?' Frank was genuinely surprised since Casey seldom gave gifts.

Athena popped into the room. 'Hello, Frank.'

Frank froze. His jaw dropped.

'Are you okay, Frank?'

'Yeah... uhh... hey, Athena.' His open mouth curved into a smile. He went to Athena and gave her a hug. 'I was hoping you would come back,' he smiled. Behind Athena's back he sent Casey a facial expression – _thanks Casey, this is brilliant_.

'Um, so what are you going to do now?' Frank asked Athena. 'Are you going back to recruiting, or...?'

'That's your decision. You're the governor.'

'I'll let you decide yourself then. Meanwhile, I would love to catch up with you, but unfortunately I have a meeting in twenty minutes, so hopefully we can talk some other time.'

Athena smiled. 'Bye, Frank,' she said, as she and Casey left the room.


	4. Lights Out

**Frank: I've been told you're writing a story. I'm hoping to read it once you're done.**

 **Me: Oh, thanks.**

 **Frank: Don't you have to put in a disclaimer or something, though?**

 **Me: Why does everyone tell me to do this?! Fine. I don't own Tomorrowland.**

'Well?' Casey asked impatiently at the monorail station.

Athena came back to reality. 'I'm sorry, what?'

'What are you going to do now?'

'Oh, right. I could go back to recruiting... but I would miss you two.'

Athena froze as she said that, realising that she had another flaw in her empathy interface. Casey noticed this too, but she passed over it. 'That's so sweet of you.'

After a moment of silence, Casey continued, 'you could help me run the recruitment program.'

'What would it involve?'

'Various stuff. You'd just help me organise the recruiters, make appointments, etc. You could manage it while I'm off with the electronics team or whatever.'

'So I'm your secretary?' Athena said indignantly.

Casey stuttered. 'No- just- you- look, it would be useful since you can meet with the biotechnologists and help them improve AA technology.'

'Fine.'

'Good. Pass me your phone.'

Athena obediently handed over a transparent glass-like tablet, and Casey took out a very similar one from her pocket. She brought both phones next to each other and tapped on each phone several times. She then handed Athena's phone back. 'Show this to the receptionist and he'll let you in. My office is 2A01.'

'Okay. See you later.'

'See you.'

Athena headed back into the building they had just left while Casey caught the next monorail. As Casey sat on the monorail she gazed out the window, watching the Aquatics Centre fly past. She remembered how there were pools of water suspended within cylinders in the 'commercial' she saw a year ago, and how divers could jump from pool to pool. Now, however, there was no need for cylinders and the water was suspended in the air by itself.

'You have arrived at Housing District 8,' announced the cool female voice after a couple of minutes. Casey got off here and walked down a road for ten minutes, passing multiple futuristic detached houses which looked nearly identical to each other. They mostly had flat roofs since it didn't rain in Tomorrowland, and some households turned the roof into a living space, like Casey's, and there were excellent views up there.

As soon as she reached the front door, she touched a metal pad next to the door and it slid open to let her in. She saw Nate sitting indolently on the sofa with the TV on but not watching it, and in his hands was a small electronic contraption he made that resembled a simple yet extremely quiet remote control helicopter.

Casey slapped him on the shoulders from behind. 'Hey, Nate. How was school?'

'Fine,' was Nate's nonchalant response.

Casey knew that school was quite difficult for Nate since he joined late. To cheer him up, she said, 'I wish I went to school here. It seems like a lot of fun,' trying not to sound nerdy at all.

Casey wasn't sure if Nate was going to reply, because suddenly the lights went out and a small battery icon appeared in the corner of the TV monitor, signifying that it was no longer connected to mains electricity. Nevertheless, it was still relatively bright since the local star had not set yet.

Casey's face wore a worried expression.

'It's just a power cut, Casey,' said Nate indifferently.

'There shouldn't be one. Electricity is transmitted through the atmosphere so the central transmission station would have to have shut down. I'll go check the circuit breaker.'

Nate remained on the sofa watching TV while Casey went to the utility room and opened the case of a monitor embedded into the wall.

'On. On. On. On. On. On. _Off_ ,' Casey muttered to herself, checking the circuit breaker in the same way her electronics tutor had taught her. _Seems like there is no electricity coming into the household_ , she thought. She tapped a few times on the monitor, activating the backup power supply. Immediately the lights turned on around her.

'Is everything fine?' Nate asked when Casey returned.

'I'm not sure,' said Casey. 'I've switched on the backup power supply, but I should talk to Frank.'

Casey went to the kitchen where it was quieter and grabbed her phone. 'Frank, what's up with the power supply?'

Frank's face appeared on her phone. 'An engineer says that the central transmission station has just had an electrical spike. Should return to normal in a few minutes.'

'Why was there an electrical spike?'

'I think there was just a solar flare.'

'Okay. Fine. Bye, then.'

Casey went back over to Nate. 'Just a minor problem. Nothing to worry about.'

'Good, good.'

The two continued sitting on the sofa, Nate still flying his contraption around the coffee table.


	5. The Blind Zone

**Casey: And this is my brother Nate.**

 **Me: Hi, Nate.**

 **Nate: Hi. Casey told me you're writing a story. Can I read it?**

 **Me: Maybe when it's done. That reminds me – once again, I don't own Tomorrowland.**

 _EpicNut has killed Nate01!_

'Nate, stop dying!' Casey yelled.

'Sorry,' replied Nate sheepishly.

Casey and Nate were both concentrating on a 3D holographic projection on their computers.

 _InfinityGirl has killed EpicNut!_

 _InfinityGirl has killed Solaria!_

 _InfinityGirl has made a double kill!_

Casey's character fired an explosive in the direction of an enemy.

 _InfinityGirl has killed Awesome_Dude!_

 _InfinityGirl has made a triple kill!_

Casey's team gathered around the enemy base and destroyed it.

 _Red team has won!_

'Oh, yeah!' Casey whooped.

'Good job, Casey,' Nate mumbled.

'Thanks.'

At that moment Casey's phone started ringing, the screen indicating an incoming call from Athena.

Casey stepped out of the room. 'Athena?'

'Casey, I have an issue. Can you come over quickly?' Casey could hear worry in Athena's voice, but it was not unexpected given she only started the job an hour ago.

'Okay, sure.' She rushed out the house leaving Nate with only a message of her going to work. For the third time today she caught the monorail to the Administration Offices, but she didn't mind since there was always something new to gaze at out the window of the monorail.

The receptionist didn't respond to Casey dashing into the atrium and into the elevator, and upon entering her office, slightly out of breath, she saw Athena at her desk just finishing a call.

'So what's the problem?' enquired Casey.

'We've lost communication in Western Europe.'

'Just a blind zone?' Casey laughed slightly. 'You had me worried for a second.'

'What's a blind zone?'

'How can you not know about this stuff?'

'They don't program this knowledge into recruiters,' said Athena in a matter-of-fact manner.

'Well, maybe they should. But anyway, the electrical spike earlier today, did you notice that?'

Athena nodded.

'They cause faults in the dimensional anchor on Earth, so-'

'What's a dimensional anchor?' Athena interrupted.

Casey sighed. 'Do you not know anything?'

'My job was to just look for people, Casey.'

'Fine. A dimensional anchor allows communication between two places that are really far away, e.g. between Earth and Tomorrowland. The fault in the dimensional anchor causes a blind zone, an area where you lose this communication, but an engineer can fix it in about a day. The blind zone rarely appears on Earth. Usually it's like halfway across the Solar System or something, but it's still nothing to worry about.'

Athena recorded this new knowledge. 'Where is this dimensional anchor?'

'The main one is in Antarctica near the South Pole. Look, if you want more information, I'll send you the file on it.'

'I would appreciate that.'

Casey took out her phone and instructed, 'send Athena the file on dimensional anchors.' After popping the phone back into her pocket, she turned and headed back out of the office. 'Tell me if you have any more problems.'

'Casey, wait. That wasn't the issue. A recruiter and her new recruit in the blind zone need to get back but we can't direct a portal there.'

'So wait until tomorrow,' Casey said flatly.

'It's rather desperate. They're being chased by the police.'

'What, why?'

'They stole a car and crashed it into a pub, but that's not important. You need to open a mobile portal there before they get caught.'

'You want me to go back over there?'

'It _is_ your job to help recruiters, and you have sufficient knowledge of portal technology anyway. Since it is now my job as well, I'll come with you.'

'Fine,' Casey said reluctantly. 'Do we have to leave now?'

'Of course.'

'Wait, how are we going to get there if it's in a blind zone?'

'We can teleport using a wire station.' With that, Athena strode straight out of the office. Casey quickly grabbed an empty backpack and had to jog a bit to catch up, closing the door shut behind her.

The monorail took them to the portal interchange, a dome-shaped building with one enormous circular hall in the centre, lined with portals around the edge. There were dozens of people in the hall, about to enter through a portal or who had just come back through one, but it was not too crowded. Casey had been here numerous times, especially to a room up ahead which was used specifically for dropping off recruiters at various places across Earth.

While Athena waited in the hall, Casey went into another separate room to hire a mobile portal, and she came out with the backpack which appeared to cause a bit of strain on her. They went up to a vacant portal and Casey happily slung the backpack off of her shoulder despite having only carried it a few metres. She did not need telling what to do; she first recorded her and Athena's identity.

'What are the coordinates?' Casey asked.

Athena let out a string of numbers and letters without hesitation, which included the longitude, latitude, altitude, and so on. Casey continued filling in this information to the computer with ease.

After a few seconds of buzzing and whirring, the portal opened its doors to reveal a forest during daytime with sunlight piercing through layers of leaves. Rays of sunlight that managed to pass through the trees lit up the forest floor and even the floor inside the building. Casey paused, for she had not visited Earth in over a year, and even though the air was more polluted and the sky brimmed with cirrus clouds in contrast to Tomorrowland's perfectly blue sky, Casey took in this moment and enjoyed the sensation.

Athena, meanwhile, unwaveringly headed through the portal, with the sound of dry leaves crunching below her feet; Casey grabbed the portal key and once again scurried to catch up. She pressed a button on the key, and when she looked back, where there was an entrance to the portal interchange had now vanished into thin air.


	6. A Beginner's Life of Crime

**Roses are red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I don't own Tomorrowland,**

 **And neither do you!**

A young girl, who looked about thirteen or fourteen years old, and a tall man in his early twenties were treading together along the edge of a wide, open, grassy field. In the background was the faint skyline of London, partially hidden by a light mist in the atmosphere.

'Thalia, how far away is it?' the man asked, as the sound of mud squished under his footsteps.

'The portal should be approximately ten kilometres away.' As Thalia said this, they climbed over a poorly built brick wall onto a typical countryside road.

'Ten kilometres?'

'We'll take a car.'

'You mean... steal one?'

'Sean, it'll be fine,' Thalia said convincingly. And as if on cue, they approached a farmhouse with a rather dilapidated pickup truck and four-door saloon in its driveway. She went up to the side window of the saloon and punched it, shattering the glass with ease. Sean stood there hesitantly.

'Would you rather walk?' Thalia asked.

'No... but I'm trusting you on this.' Sean shuffled into the passenger seat while Thalia started up the engine. A man, upon hearing this noise, appeared in a window of the first floor.

'Hey! Hey!' he yelled; but the saloon had already driven off.

As Thalia veered onto a main road, Sean said, 'so... tell me more about Tomorrowland.'

Thalia smiled. 'You'll have to wait and see for yourself.'

Suddenly a car travelling towards them swerved onto their lane in an attempt to avoid hitting a couple of wheelie bins on the side of the road; in response Thalia frantically tried to dodge the car, but due to the wetness of the road the car skidded and drifted off the road with a high-pitched screeching sound. The car slid across tarmac and collided into the window of the front of a pub, shards of glass falling and laying across the bonnet. Sean jerked forwards but luckily his seat belt pulled him back, his head only scraping the dashboard. Thalia, however, slipped out of her seat belt and flew forwards, crashing through the windscreen; she flipped over the bonnet and landed upright, sitting on the floor of the pub.

'Oh my God, Thalia!' After regaining his sense of balance, Sean rushed out the car and into the window of the pub. He saw a few tables and stools knocked over but fortunately nobody was injured. He felt an array of eyes glaring at them, alternating between him and Thalia.

Thalia stood up straight, sweeping shards of glass off of her body. 'We'd better get out of here,' she whispered to Sean out of the corner of her mouth.

They rapidly climbed back into the car and Thalia reversed out of the pub, the revving of the engine and the sound of crunching glass blocking out the yells of the bartender. The cracked rear view mirror showed the bartender yelling and trying to catch up with the car, but Thalia had already driven away.

'Nice. Good job, Thalia.'

'It wasn't my fault,' she said, feeling miffed.

Sean and Thalia both sat there in silence, the cold wind blowing past their faces through the no-longer-existent windscreen. Thalia, with one hand on the wheel, took out her phone from her pocket.

'Are you kidding me?' Sean said in a disgruntled manner. 'You crashed after ten minutes and now you're using a phone while driving?'

Thalia ignored him. 'Casey?'

A voice unfamiliar to Thalia answered. 'Hello. My name is Athena. I'm sitting in for Casey while she's away.'

'Wait – are you _the_ Athena?'

'I... believe so.'

'Wow...'

Sean sat there quietly while Thalia and Athena continued their conversation.

'...so you see, we need to get back desperately.'

'Okay. We'll be there as quickly as possible.' The call ended there.

'Is there a problem?' asked Sean.

'No.'

Sean was befuddled, although he had been for the last day so it was not unexpected.

In the background, there was the barely audible sound of sirens.


End file.
